Tied Together
by waffletoast215
Summary: Tails and Knuckles decide to play a prank on (future, married) Sonic and Megaman, by swapping out their wedding rings with Combi-Rings. Now, poor Rock is getting dragged on the ground when Sonic runs. And it's a pain to be tied to someone for every part of the day. But they'll make it through, right? And they might even get some revenge...


"It's open!" Tails whispered as he snuck in to Light Labs through the back door.

Knuckles walked in after him, accidentally hitting a vase with his hand, causing it to wobble.

Tails panicked. He steadied the vase with both hands and slowly backed away from it.

"Be quieter!" He told Knuckles.

"Well, sorry." Knuckles shrugged.

Sonic and Megaman had been married the week before. Their union was still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Where do you think their room is?" Knuckles looked around as they tiptoed through the house.

Tails walked down a hallway, peering through each door. "I think this is it."

He and Knuckles walked in surreptitiously.

Tails laid eyes on Sonic and Megaman, who were sleeping in the bed in the middle of the room.

He pulled Knuckles close to him. "Don't! Wake! Them up!" He sternly whispered.

"I see them!" Knuckles pointed towards a nightstand next to the bed. On top of it were the couple's wedding rings.

Tails walked over and picked them up. "You got 'em?"

"Yep." Knuckles held up two rings linked by a sparkling beam.

Tails took the wedding rings in his hand and looked around the room. "Uh…" He noticed a drawer, and opened it. Inside were Rock's clothes. He snuck the rings inside the drawer.

Knuckles put his rings on top of the nightstand where the wedding rings once were.

"Quick, let's get out!" Tails hurried out of the room.

The duo left Light Labs, locking the door behind them.

Sonic was the first to wake up that morning. He glanced happily at Rock, sleeping peacefully next to him.

* * *

He gently kissed Rock. "Wake up, sleepy bot..."

Rock smiled but still wasn't awake.

Sonic sat up and gradually got out of bed. He glanced at the nightstand. He put on his ring and, for fun, slipped Rock's ring onto his finger, despite the fact that Rock was still sleeping.

He zipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, ignoring the thump sound that echoed through the house.

Rock groaned as he hit the floor. _Guess I rolled out of bed…_

He noticed the ring on his finger. _Did he really put it on for me?_ He smiled.

He stood up and looked at the bed from which he fell. _I guess he got up early._

Noticing that the covers were strewn about, he neatly arranged them. Afterwards, he walked into the living room, where he found Sonic sitting on the couch eating cereal.

"Good morning!" He sat down next to him.

"I got that for ya." Sonic pointed towards a nearby table, where some robot food was prepared.

"Thanks!" Rock took the plate and started to eat it.

"Oh, and we really need to get some more cereal. This type kinda sucks." Sonic ignored him.

He put the bowl on the table.

"Y'know, you could at least rinse it off." Rock commented.

"When did you turn into Roll?" Sonic started walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go for a run."

"Have a good time!" Rock said. He reached for his food and was about to take another bite when he was suddenly pulled out of his seat. "Wha-"

He was pulled right out of the house and was being dragged against the dirt. "Ugh!" He exclaimed as he spit the dirt out of his mouth.

"Hm?" Sonic turned around. He noticed Rock lying on the ground behind him, covered in dust.

"Didn't know you wanted to come. You didn't do a bad job keeping up, either."

"No, I…" Rock stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes. "Something pulled me."

"Don't get me started on that sappy 'bonds of love' stuff. I already had enough of that last week."

"No, I mean, something actually pulled me."

Sonic examined himself. "Well, there isn't a rope between us or anything."

"Then, what was it?"

"Maybe you just REALLY wanted to be with me." Sonic smugly commented. "Well, I'm off." He dashed off again, only to drag Rock in the dirt a second time.

Unbeknownst to them, Tails and Knuckles were hiding in the bushes behind their house.

"This is great!" Tails exclaimed, using his binoculars to get a closer look.

"Lemme see!" Knuckles yanked the binoculars from Tails' hands.

"Oh, can you pass the popcorn?"

Knuckles reached to his other side to grab the popcorn box, which he then handed to Tails. Tails munched on it joyfully.

Later on, Sonic returned to Light Labs. "Rock, I'm home!" He announced.

* * *

"So am I." Rock faintly said from behind him. He was covered in dust and dirt. "You're lucky I was built to last."

Sonic looked down and noticed him lying on the ground with a frustrated look on his face. "You didn't go back home? How desperate are you?"

"I didn't have a choice! I told you, something's pulling me!" He paused. "Hey, do you see something sparkling?"

Sonic, too, noticed a trail of sparkles between them. "Hmm…It's our rings."

Rock looked at his hand. "Our rings?"

"They're combi-rings."

"Combee-what?"

"They're rings that attach the two people together who are holding them. Knuckles showed 'em to me once." Sonic put his other hand on his ring and was about to take it off when he noticed Rock looking at him. "What?" He asked.

Rock was giving Sonic puppy eyes.

"Look, I don't wanna be attached to you forever. Well, physically, anyway."

"But, we just got married and you're taking it off already?"

"Rock, you know I'd keep it on otherwise. But I don't wanna keep draggin' you around."

"But, it's so recent, can you at least try-"

"We can buy some new rings-"

"Please?"

Sonic sighed. "Fine. But come tomorrow I'm takin' these off and buying new ones. I'm gonna go take a shower." He zipped into the bathroom, causing Rock to go with him.

Sonic took off his shoes and put them on the floor.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind…" Rock said.

"Well, you can't help it." Sonic closed the shower curtain.

Rock reached into a cabinet and pulled out some polish, which he used to try and get the dirt off of his body. His eyes widened.

 _No, I shouldn't. It'd be rude. Well, we're married already, so I doubt he'd mind._

Rock quietly pushed open the curtain enough to get a quick glance at Sonic, who was washing his quills. He quickly looked away and blushed.

He reached for the curtain again. _Don't do it! But he's so pretty…_

He retreated when he heard the shower stop.

Sonic opened the curtain and stepped out. He started drying his fur off with a towel. He noticed Rock hiding his face in a towel. "Why're you so shy all of a sudden?

"No reason…" Rock's voice was muffled.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rock hurried towards the door. Sonic assumed a relaxed posture and let Rock drag him there.

When Rock opened the door, Roll greeted him. "Hi, Rock! You wanted these tools?" She took a couple of steps in but then flinched when she accidentally stepped on Sonic.

"Yo." Sonic greeted her from the floor.

"He's attached to me today." Rock added.

"…oh." She appeared confused. "Well, I guess I'll get going…"

They waved as she left.

Sonic walked over a table, where the Miles Electric was. He picked it up. "I'm calling Tails." As soon as he dialed the number, he heard music coming from somewhere.

"Wait…" He rushed out to the bushes behind the house, where Tails and Knuckles were hiding. He put his hand on Tails' back, lifting him up.

"I knew I should've put that thing on silent." Tails commented.

"Can you stop doing that?" Rock stood up again. "I really hate the dirt."

"Sorry, can't help it." Sonic said.

"Oh, can you put me down now?" Tails asked.

Sonic let go of Tails. "Knuckles, I know you're here."

Knuckles sighed as he revealed himself.

"Why're you behind our house?" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles and I…were playing a prank on you."

"Wait…" Rock began. "Did you make our rings like this?"

"You know that we just hid the real rings in your drawer, right?" Knuckles said.

"Are…are you serious?" Rock said with a disappointed tone.

"Well, after we get our normal rings back on, it's payback time." Sonic said.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Tails asked with a worried expression.

* * *

"Ack! Not the lightning! Please! Make it stop!" Tails cowered in fear in the corner of a dark room.

On the other side of the room, Rock had copied Spark Man's weapon and was using it to create lightning.

He finally turned it off. "Well, I guess that's been long enough. We should go tell Sonic to finish off with Knuckles."

Whimpering, Tails followed Rock into another room. He heard Knuckles wailing.

"Nooo! That was my favorite one!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic was standing in front of him with a bag of grapes.

"Really? Then what about this one?" Sonic took out one.

"It looks delicious…"

Sonic squished it between his finger and thumb.

"Noo! Why?" Knuckles' voice was a mix of frustration and sadness.

"I think it's been long enough." Rock told Sonic.

"I guess you're right." Sonic took the bag of grapes and threw it to Knuckles, who sighed with relief.

"Now that we're even…wanna hang out a bit?" Sonic put his arms around Tails and Knuckles.

"I guess so." Tails appeared happy.

"And don't worry, Rock. We'll have time alone together later."

"You mean, you still want to spend time together after you were tied to me all day?" Rock asked with confusion.

"Well, I married you for a reason, didn't I?" He winked. "Now, c'mon, let's all go watch a movie or something." He left for the living room with Tails.

"As long as I get to keep these grapes, I'm okay with it, I guess." Knuckles followed.

Rock smiled as he looked at Sonic, and joined them.


End file.
